o11cefandomcom-20200222-history
Santiago Stieben
Santiago Lautaro Stieben is an Argentine actor. He portrays Vitto in O11ce. Biography Stieben was born in Buenos Aires, Argentina to María Elena and Ernesto Stieben, both of German descent. He has four brothers. While he was at elementary school, Stieben showed a passion for performing and his family enrolled him in theatre classes. He studied with Helena Nesis and Eduardo Meneguelli, and has performed with Hilda Bernard, Ponchy Bruce, and Ricardo Robles. Career Stieben began acting at a young age, appearing in a commercial for the company Jerry Mox, promoting Vienissima, a brand of Argentine sausages. His most popularly role is as Roña, the streetwise boy that he played in the successful 1995 Argentine television series Chiquititas (Tiny Angels). Between series, he performed with the popular theatre version of the show played at the Gran Rex Theatre in Buenos Aires and also contributed to five music albums from the television series. In 1999, after five seasons, he left Chiquititas, returning in 2001 for the show's final episode. After Chiquititas, Stieben played a mute in the La Terapeuta (The Therapist) episode of the television series Tiempo Final (Final Minute). He also made brief appearances on such Argentine shows as Un Cortado: Historias De Café, Los Simuladores, and Disputas. He played minor roles on the soap operas Buenos Vecinos, Los Médicos De Hoy, PH, Kachorra, Dr. Amor, and Amo De Casa. He also performed segments for the Saladillo network and was a 2000 music and entertainment reporter for La Movida del verano. In 2000 he appeared in a movie for the University of Buenos Aires, Hybris. In 2002, he participated in the children's play Diez Corazones. The next year, he performed in the musical comedy Eliott Ness. His final role in a soap opera was in 2005 when he played Erre on Media Falta; he co-starred later that year in the movie Marisol. In 2006, he co-produced with director Igancio Nazarevich El pibe de ningún lado (The Nowhere Boy), a film in which he co-starred. On television Chiquititas (1996-1999) His first appearance on television was in the successful children-youth telenovela Chiquititas, created by Cris Morena in 1995. Santiago appeared there at the end of that year, in the second stage of the first season of the series giving life to his character Roña (Luis), a naughty street boy who hates to bathe and do his homework, and whose weakness is the chocolate alfajores and everything that is eaten. Roña enters the home of the orphans accompanied by her friend Corcho (Diego Mesaglio) when Bethlehem (Romina Yan) makes the home a mixed home (girls and boys) despite having Carmen (Hilda Bernard) against her. With the passing of history, the character Roña became one of the most popular and most beloved characters in the series. Santiago remained in Chiquititas until the fifth season, held in 1999. It is in this season where Santiago welcomes another character (of similar characteristics):Thiago (Santiago), a street kid who will live in a barn with his friends because of the helplessness they go through. With Chiquititas, Santiago participated in both television and theater, for 4 seasons was part of the show that took place in the Gran Rex theater, one of the largest rooms in the city. The success of Chiquititas was transformed into 360 full-room functions and wide recognition. He was also part of five albums on the strip: Chiquititas Vol. 2 (1996), Chiquititas Vol. 3 (1997), Chiquititas Vol. 4 (1998) - which includes the song titled Lu Lucita (Lucecita) performed by Santiago - Chiquititas Vol. 5 (1999), and Chiquititas - Grandes Éxitos (1999), compilation released at Christmas time, which brings together the most outstanding songs of the series, and which includes three new songs: Juguetes Para Armar, Ángeles Cocineros and Viva La Vida, songs usually used only in the theatrical version of the series. Santiago returned to Chiquititas in 2001 to be part of the last episode of the series recorded in August of that year, which would mark the end of childhood success after seven seasons on the air and six theatrical seasons. He was also summoned by Cris Morena in 2001 for the special Chiquititas de Oro, where he and the most prominent and beloved characters of all seasons of the series met to receive the award Chiquititas De Oro, and thus create for everything high the seven consecutive seasons of the telenovela. Final Time (2000) For the year 2000, Santiago decides to leave Chiquititas to open the way for acting alone. The first work after Chiquititas was Tiempo Final, the successful suspense unit of Telefé, directed by the Borenztein brothers, where the whole tragic plot of the story takes place within one hour. The cast of this unitary is rotating and the most important actors of the country passed through it. The chapter in which Santiago makes his appearance is The therapist, where he shares the bill with Inés Estévez, Verónica Llinás and Manuel Callau. A therapist is accused of a murder he did not commit. The only witness of all that happened is his patient, a quiet teenager (Santiago), who does not communicate and who lives submerged in his drawings made by himself, drawings that mysteriously accuse the therapist of the murder of the neighbor upstairs. Unitarians on TV (2000-2006) After his work in Tiempo Final, Santiago participated in the most important TV unitarians in Argentina, such as Un cortado: historias de café ''(2001 and 2006), Los simuladores (by Damián Szifrón, together with Nazareno Casero),'' and Disputas (the unit starring Florencia Peña and Mirta Busnelli, directed by Adrián Caetano). He has also participated in different daily strips such as Buenos Aires (2000), Doctors of today (2000-2001), PH (2001), Kachorra (2002), Dr. Amor (2003), Housewife (2006), and more recently Socias (2008), with the performances of Nancy Duplaá, Andrea Pietra, and Mercedes Morán ''and the ''Successful Pells of the Underground production company. Correspondent on TV (1999-2000) On the other hand, Santiago has also developed as a notary or correspondent on the Atlantic coast for the musical entertainment program La movida del verano from 1999-2000, which was led by conductor Juan Alberto Mateyko from Mar del Plata and Parque de la Costa. Half Failure (2005) The last work of Santiago in a daily strip with a stable cast character was Media Falta, in 2005, a current version of the remembered series of 1988, Socorro! 5th year, which was broadcasted on Channel 9. In this series, Santiago played Ezequiel Herrera (Erre), an introverted boy who lives submerged in chat and everything related to computing. He is the genius of the group. In Media Falta, Santiago shared the poster with Gabriela Toscano, Federico D'Elía, Marta Betoldi, Alejandra Darín, Andrea Pietra and Leonor Manso. Disney Planet (2008) At present, Santiago is the host-presenter of the Disney Planet program, the Pixar and Disney product promotion format that is broadcasted on Disney Channel Latin America. As part of his work as a presenter at Disney Planet, in early 2009 Santiago traveled to Los Angeles to cover the release of Bolt film,of The Walt Disney Company. Mujeres Asesinas (2008) He also participated in the sixth episode of the fourth season of Canal Trece's unitario, Mujeres Asesinas, directed by Daniel Barone, entitled Alicia, deudora, and starring the renowned Argentine actresses Rita Cortese and Tina Serrano. In this chapter, Stieben plays Luisito, the son of Alicia (Rita Cortese), a woman blinded by envy and ambition, who take him to kill her best friend, because she has a good economic pass. The Successful Pells (2009) In this successful strip broadcast by Telefé, produced by Sebastián Ortega, and starring Mike Amigorena and Carla Peterson, Santiago appears in the last chapters of this series. He, in the plot, is who discovers the body of the real Martin Pells, who is in a hidden coma in a place away from the city. The first chapter where Santiago makes his appearance was broadcasted on June 30, 2009 at 10:30 PM on the TELEFE channel. I'm Luna (2016) Santi had a special participation in the famous series Soy Luna￼￼ produced by Disney Channel (Latin America) in collaboration with Pol-ka Productions￼￼, with his character Arcade who had love interests for Jasmin (Katja Martínez￼￼). O11CE (2017) He has also participated in Disney Chanel's television series O11CE as Vitto, the Golden Hawks' physical trainer. He is a great friend of Francisco Velázquez.